Camp No Name
by AnimeFreak218
Summary: A camp for troubled teens. Their stories will surprise you. two skeletons found in the woods! Wat! Can these teens finally let go of their pasts, find friends, and maybe even love? NejiTen NaruHina ShikaTema SasuSaku SaiIno?


**Camp No Name**

Ch1: Drive & Arrive

"Hey, mind if I sit here? My name's Haruno Sakura. What's yours?" asked a 16 year old girl with short pink hair, to the girl with long, dark hair that almost looked purple. They were both currently on a coach bus to summer camp. Sakura had on a red frilly blouse and short pink skirt with black knee-high boots, making her look semi-innocent, but not someone you'd want to get mad.

"I-I don't mind. I'm H-Hyuuga Hinata. Nice to meet you, Haruno-san." Stuttered the obviously shy girl as she moved over to give Sakura the isle seat. She was wearing a purple sweatshirt and blue skinny-jeans with black sandals.

"Call me Sakura-chan!" Sakura smiled as she sat down next to the girl.

"Hai! B-but only if you call me Hinata-chan as well." Hinata smiled.

"Hai, Hinata-chan!" Sakura giggled.

They made small talk as the bus pulled up to the next stop to let people on.

"HEY! Is that you Forehead-girl?! Long time no see!" shouted a girl with platinum blonde hair. She wore an expensive looking purple dress that had tares in it showing netting underneath, that ended at her mid-thigh, with black legging underneath and black heels. She sat in the seat next to Hinata and Sakura.

"Ino-Pig!" Sakura squealed as she hugged her old best friend. "How are you?! I haven't seen you since you moved to the city!"

"Alright I guess. I see you got sent to 'Troubled Teens Camp' too. I'm glad at least, that means they caught your dad right?"

Sakura's smile was momentarily wiped off her face and she looked down at her lap. "Yea, they finally caught him." She said sadly, pain showing in her eyes.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Oh, who's you're friend?" Ino said, changing the topic for Sakura.

Sakura seemed to instantly brighten again. "Oh sorry! This is Yamanaka Ino, Hinata…" she gestured for Hinata to introduce herself.

"I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata. Nice to meet you." Hinata said politely.

"Hey Hinata-chan! We'll have to work on your stuttering over this summer, ne?" Ino joked. Then got a very serious look on her face. "Oh my god! Can you believe this camp?! Even though it's for 'troubled teens' as they like to call us, it looks like it's going to be totally awesome!"

"I know Pig! Campfires, cabins, hikes, every sport and club imaginable, a computer lab, a music and dance studio, they even have a lake and an OLYMPIC SIZED SWIMMING POOL!" Sakura said reading through her pamphlet.

"It's like school without the learning!" Ino squealed.

"Mind if I sit here?" a girl with sandy blonde hair that was in 4 ponytails asked Ino. She was wearing a purple ¾ sleeve shirt with a red belt that tied around her stomach. She also had on a dark blue skirt with netting leggings that ended just below her knees and black sandals that gave her a sexy but dangerous look.

"No problem and you are?" Ino said as she moved over to let Temari sit in the isle seat.

"Sabaku no Temari."

"Yamanaka Ino, this is Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata."

"Why'd you switch to this seat? Weren't you sitting in the back?" Sakura asked.

"Yea, but the guys back there were bothering me & I've already gotten into trouble for putting someone into a hospital this month so I figured I might as well do the smart thing and kill him later at the camp when there will be more suspects." Temari grinned, cheekily.

"Ahh." Ino said, "Wait, you wont hurt us right?"

"Naa! I only hurt total asses that deserve to get the crap beaten out of them." Temari said.

"Cool!" Sakura said as she hi-fived Temari.

After an awkward moment of silence Ino finally asked, "Hey, who's that girl sitting all alone in the back?"

The girl Ino was pointing too had on brown sweats and a grey sweatshirt with the words 'If ignorance is bliss, then why aren't more people happy?' written in dark green.

"I-I think her name is Tenten. I heard some people talking about her." Hinata said.

"Yea, Tenten and I went to the same orphanage, but that all anybody really knows about her. She always keeps to herself and never talks to anyone. It's probably why they sent her here." Temari said.

"And who the freaky guy trying to talk to her in the green… IS THAT SPANDEX?! Oh my virgin eyes!!!" Sakura all but screeched.

The girls covered their ears while people around them gave them weird looks. They were so kind as to flip these people off and then ignore them, except for Hinata who just ignored them.

"His name's Rock Lee. He was at the orphanage with us as well. He's the only one who isn't afraid to talk to her and the only one to get her to talk. He's here at this camp because… well he's him. I don't think I really need to explain to you…" Temari said.

"Ok but what's her story? You have to know her full name at least." Ino asked getting a little to close to Temari in her excitement.

"Get off her Pig, geez." Sakura yelled at Ino, "Sorry. Ino's all about the gossip."

"Whatever. Actually, no one knows Tenten's last name. The adults don't even really seem to know her story either. And good luck getting her to tell you. Like I said, the only person's existence she seems to acknowledge is Lee's."

"She doesn't seem mean." Hinata whispered shyly.

"Don't feel nervous Hinata-chan. Tell us what you think!" Ino encouraged.

"W-well she doesn't seem mean or hostile. Just self protective. I-I can't see here eyes too well from here to read them, but her posture and gestures towards Lee don't seem to be that of someone who is a bully or a…" Hinata said, only stuttering a few times. She stopped to contemplate her next word.

"A bitch." Temari said, point blank. The others just stared at her. "What? You know you were thinking it too!" She said in self defense.

"Hey Hinata, how can you tell all that from here posture?" Sakura asked.

"M-my eyes. They let me see what few others can. It runs in the family." Hinata said shyly. All the girls noticed how her face turned to one of fear and disgust when she spoke of her family.

"_Family issues. Got it."_ They all thought.

"So… do you think there's going to be any cute guys here? Or just all Emo guys and freaks like Lee." Ino asked and shuddered when she mentioned Lee.

"Are you insinuating Emo's can't be cute? I resent that!" Sakura said darkly.

"Whoa, wait you went emo?" Temari asked, trying to keep a fight from breaking out between the two. She was also very curious as to why someone who seemed so nice like Sakura was in a camp for 'troubled teens'.

Sakura just hung her head a little, having the same face of pain as before. "Not exactly, it's complicated." She whispered.

"Gomen Sakura, but you know what I mean!" Ino said.

"T-there are g-going to be just as many boys here as girls. T-there are bound to be at least a few cute guys out off the 150 attending here, Ino." Hinata said stuttering even more at the mention of boys.

"ATTENTION TEENS! WE HAVE ARRIVED!" announced the bus driver over the microphone.

Everyone cheered and ran off the bus. After they all got their luggage, the entire group of 300 teens met at the auditorium.

"Alright listen up you maggots! The head of the camp, Tsunade-sama, had some… urgent business to attend to. So I'll be in charge of assigning you're rooms! My name is Mitarashi Anko. You will address me as Anko-sensei, anything else will me met with my own… personal punishment." Anko yelled at everyone to get them to shut up. "You will go to one of the 6 counselors: Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Shizune, Gai, or me, to find out your cabin number. You will then report to your cabin and stay there until called to dinner where we will explain the rules to you maggots! DISMISSED."

After going through hell and back trying to get one of the sensei's attentions, everyone started walking to their cabins, pulling their luggage along.

"Ino-Pig! Wait up! What cabin are you?" Sakura called as she saw her friend struggling with her multiple bags up ahead of her.

"9a, now HELP ME FOREHEAD GIRL!" Ino yelled. Sakura took two of Ino's bags since she herself only had one small shoulder bag.

"Sakura, Ino!" Temari called. "I'm 9a! What are you cabins?"

"We're 9a too!" they called together. Temari had two bags and took another one of Ino's bags for her. Now each girl had 3 bags and was walking up the hill to their cabin (ye Ino had 6 bags).

"Hey have you seen Hinata-chan?" Temari asked. Both Ino and Sakura shook their heads no.

"It doesn't matter. She gave me her cell number. We'll just call her later on when we all get settled and figure out what room she's in." Sakura said.

* * *

At the bottom of the hill…

"S-stop. G-give it b-back!" Hinata cried as a bitch named Kin held the poor Hyuuga girl's bag over her head. (I'm not going to even write her clothing, just think of the skankiest clothing you can & put Kin's face on it)

"M-m-make me!" She snickered. Her friends Kujaku, Bana (short for Karenbana), Karin, and Tayuya just laughed in the background.

"P-please, I-I don't w-want t-to f-fight!" Hinata stuttered out.

"Ha! That's a laugh! Just try it you little…" Kin said but was cut off by…

"Yo, bitch! How about listening to the girl and giving Hinata-san her bag back."

Everyone turned to see none other than Tenten standing a little behind Hinata, her arms crossed. A crowd started to form around the group of girls. Most were guys edging them on for a cat fight.

"Pfft. Like hell I will. Why would I listen to a freak like…?" Kin started, but was cut off again as a kunai whizzed by her head, cutting her cheek and the sleeve of her jacket of the arm she was holding the bag up with.

"That was a warning, you bitch. Now give Hinata-san her bag back." Tenten said, venom dripping from her voice. She had dropped into a fighting stance.

Everyone just stood in shock. But Kin's face was priceless. 0.0

When she got a hold of herself, it looked like Kin was contemplating fighting her, but Tenten seemed to notice this and snapped her wrist. 5 senbon found their way to each of her hands from her grey long-sleeved sweatshirt. Tenten gripped them expertly and prepared to throw them.

"ALRIGHT! Calm down! I'll give her bag back, geez!" Kin said as she stepped back towards her group of friends and tossing the bag at Hinata's head.

Tenten shook her head yes and threw her needles back up into her sleeves. She them walked towards the stunned Hinata. She helped her up and handed Hinata her bags. She then picked up her own two bags, grabbed Hinata's hand, and started to drag the poor girl away.

"Better watch you're back bitch! Next time I'll be ready." Kin said when the thought Tenten was far enough away, so that only the dispersing crowd could hear her.

"I can hear you!" Tenten called over her shoulder, "and I'd like to see YOU try."

Everyone just stood their shocked, some of the guys whistled and cheered.

Tenten continued to drag Hinata up the hill towards the girl's cabins. She took one of her bags so they could move quicker.

"A-arigato." Hinata whispered.

Tenten stopped and turned towards Hinata, smiling. "Don't mention it. I know you could have handled it even if I hadn't come along. You can fight. I can see it in the way you walk." She said.

"H-Hai. But I'm not that good."

"I'm sure you're good enough, once you get past the whole shyness thing, you could probably kick some serious ass." Tenten said. Hinata didn't respond and after an awkward moment of silence Tenten asked, "Oh, what cabin are you in? I'm in 9a." Hinata could see she was a little awkward talking to her, and she smiled encouragingly.

"I'm in 9a too. We'll be roommates." Hinata said. Tenten just smiled and they continued walking.

"Aren't you afraid of Kin? She seems like the kind that would try to get revenge. I would hate for them to do anything to you because of me…" Hinata whispered.

"No, Kin and her group is just a group of pathetic bitches. They probably just maxed out daddy's credit card and were forced to come here for being shallow. The only power she has is the kind anyone can buy with money and looks. I really don't care if she spreads rumors about me and if she try's anything physical, I'll kick her sorry ass." Tenten murmured.

Hinata didn't know what to say to that, so she just nodded her head. They walked the rest of the way in silence. For Hinata it was a little awkward, but Tenten didn't seem to mind it.

"H-here we are. Cabin 9a. I wonder who our other roommates are." Hinata said as she opened the door.

"HINATA-CHAN!" was the first thing they heard as they walked into their cabin.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Temari-chan! You're my roommates?!" Hinata said as said girls came over and group hugged her.

"Hell yea!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey Hinata, you didn't stutter that time!" Ino laughed.

"And who's…." Temari started as she noticed the other person who had walked in with Hinata.

"This is Tenten-san, she just helped me with a little trouble I had concerning my luggage." Hinata said, trying to avoid making Tenten feel more awkward.

"You can call me Tenten-chan or just Tenten if you wish. We are going to be roommates for the rest of the summer. We might as well get comfortable with each other." Tenten said, shifting her weight on her feet.

"Well come in and get unpacked. Isn't this awesome!" Ino said, trying to keep there from being an awkward silence. The cabin had 2 bunk beds and one normal bed, each with a matching trunk for clothes and stuff. A sliding-door closet, a bathroom with 3 showers and 3 sinks each with a mirror. The room itself was pretty big with lots of room to move around.

"There was a note on the door saying we can decorate it how ever we want! Something about expressing ourselves and blah blah blah…" Sakura laughed.

After they all got unpacked, they sat on Temari's bed talking. All except Tenten who stayed on her own bed, watching the others. Temari had the single bed. Tenten and Hinata shared a bunk with Hinata on top. Ino and Sakura also shared a bunk with Sakura on top.

"Hey Hinata-chan? What kind of trouble did you get into? You had all you're luggage with you when we were in the auditorium." Temari asked suspiciously.

"W-well…" Hinata started. She then told them the whole story. The girls' jaws just dropped when Hinata told them about Tenten throwing the kunai. They all turned to look at Tenten. Said girl had her headphones in here ears, listening to her iPod. She was lying out on her bed with her eyes closed, probably asleep.

"Wow, way to go Tenten! We'll have to thank her later for helping you, Hinata-chan." Ino said quietly.

"Well, the next time I see that bitch Kin and her crew, I'm going to finish what Tenten started." Temari said.

"I'll help you there Temari-chan." Sakura said cracking her knuckles.

"You know I can hear you, and thanks but I can take care of 'Le Bitch' by myself." Tenten said from her bed, her eyes still closed.

"Doesn't mean we don't want to help. Hinata's our friend, and if you mess with her, you deal with all of us." Sakura said in sadistically cheerful way.

"Speaking of which, Tenten-san, why did you help Hinata-chan?" Temari asked.

After a moment of silence Tenten shifted her position so she could look at the group across the room. "I just can't stand bitches like her. Hinata asked them nicely to stop and they didn't listen. They deserved it." Tenten said with a hard look in her eyes. When she was done she closed her eyes and continued to ignore the world.

"I thought you said she doesn't speak to anyone." Ino said softly to Temari.

"I don't know, maybe she's changed or is trying too anyway. She wouldn't talk to anyone at the orphanage, but we both left there when we were 15. That was 2 years ago, people change." Temari whispered back.

"ATTENTION CAMPERS. PLEASE REPORT TO THE DINNING HALL FOR DINNER. THERE WILL BE A PRESENTATION AT DINNER EXPLAINING THE RULES OF THE CAMP. ALL TEENS ARE REQUIRED TO ATTEND OR WILL FACE ANKO-SENSEI FOR PUNISHMENT. THANK YOU."

"Better get going…" Hinata said. All the girls, including Tenten, silently got up and joined the sea of people headed towards the dinning hall.

* * *

**So what you all think?? give me any ideas you have for any of the characters!**

**also who should i pair ino with??? if no one answers i'll just put her with sai but i'm open to ChoIno or Ino anybody other than Sasuke & Shika.**

**REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
